battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bikkuriman Collaboration Event
A collaboration event between The Battle Cats and a line of wafer snacks known as Bikkuriman (ビックリマン) was held from April 22nd, 2019 to May 5th, 2019 for BCJP. The collaboration includes two exclusive Gachas, exclusive stages, and other promotions going on even after the collab period. *'Collaboration Gacha' :Separate Article: Bikkuriman Collaboration Event/Gacha Drop Characters from Bikkuriman are available to unlock in the Battle Cats via the Rare and Lucky Cat Capsule/Gacha during the event period. These Gachas consists of: *【Special】 Crucifix Angel - ? *【Special】 Wakagamiko Cat - ? *【Special】 Devil Cat - ? *【Special】 Assistant Cat - ? *【Super Rare】 Nero Mashin - ? *【Uber Rare】 Super Zeus - ? *【Uber Rare】 Saint Phoenix - ? *【Uber Rare】 Super Devil - ? *【Uber Rare】 Satan Maria - ? *【Uber Rare】Herchrist - ? *【Legend Rare】 Black Zeus - ? :*These characters only drop in their Collab Gacha, which can be accessed on top-left of the Gacha/Cat Capsule menu. Various other cats not from this collab (regular Rare and Super Rare drops) may also be pulled. Besides the Collaboration Gacha, other collaboration cats include: *【Rare】 Yamato Ouji - Chance to obtain when playing the Holy Demon War Outbreak! Limited Stage, with greater chance as the player progresses to harder levels. Using a Treasure Radar provides a guaranteed drop. *'Collaboration Fixed Stages' Collaboration Stages are available to play in the Legend Stages menu from the title screen. These stages are colored in purple, which include characters from Bikkuriman as enemies. The first two stages to become available are Holy Demon War Outbreak! and Bikkuriman Choco, the former of which has the Rare Cat "Yamato Ouji" as a Treasure. As the player progresses to more difficult levels, there is a better chance to unlock this unit. Using a Treasure Radar when clearing any level will drop this character in one-shot. Bikkuriman Choco has Timed Score Rewards and a chance for a bonus XP drop in each stage, with better rewards in harder stages. Clear all the levels in an Bikkuriman map to receive 30 Cat Food and 1 Leadership. *'Collaboration Missions' Missions based around the collab stages are available throughout the whole collab. :* The player can't achieve the rewards if they clear the missions before their start date. :* The player needs to tap the button next to each completed mission to claim the rewards. *'Collaboration Stamps' Login everyday to receive a collaboration stamp of various items, including a Rare Cat Ticket, Cat Food, XP and Battle Items. *'SNS Campaign' ? Gacha Drop Rates * April 22nd, 2019 - May 5th, 2019: LR:0.3%; UR: 5%; SR: 25%; RR: 70% List of Stamps Before the collaboration, a SNS campaign was held, all players were rewarded. ? Holy Demon War Outbreak! 聖魔大戦勃発！ Bikkuriman Choco ビックリマンチョコ Wonder Maria Showdown! 対決！魔幻モデル Yamato Devil Awakens! 覚醒！ヤマト爆神 Appears Japanese Version * April 22nd, 2019 to May 5th, 2019 Gallery HZF0_drw.png D45YV2kW0AADK3y.jpg D494qf4XsAgSIFq.jpg D5IL2SWXkAYpegz.jpg D4udAdEXsAYZC5M.jpg D4uOJkUXkAAOhJ6.jpg D40OwWNWsAI7bIL.jpg D5DriTxUwAAeZ9J.jpg D5On5eHXoAAVX0S.jpg D5h7zAyXkAAB1In.jpg D4u76eOU8AAPCz2.jpg D4ub4gyWkAAlgGQ.jpg Category:Event Category:Collaboration Event Category:Stubs